


Last Man Standing

by Caroaimezoe



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gladiators, Crossover, M/M, Turtlecest (TMNT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroaimezoe/pseuds/Caroaimezoe
Summary: Raph is a prisoner in a new world. At least, he meets someone he may know.
Relationships: Leonardo/Raphael (TMNT)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Last Man Standing

**Author's Note:**

> Show your Love to Neat Tea. I complained A DAMN LOT, but here you go!  
> Art by Neat Tea

When Raph awoke, he was in a cell. The numbness from his muscles told him he had been drugged. He glanced around as to collect his memory; the naked walls didn’t remind him a thing. It wasn’t a cell from the Foot towers, that he could tell. It was too rudimentary, the cold stone of the flooring, covered by dirty hay. 

His last memory was on a rooftop. He wasn’t even fighting. Was he? The more he tried to remember the more he felt expanding in his skull a dull pain.

He was thirsty and noticing an old copper pot, he stretched his body to grab it. It was there he noticed one of his ankles was restrained by a heavy chain to the wall. 

Where the fuck was he? He didn’t remember a thing.

“Oh, so now you’re up, cutie! It’s been a while you’re sleeping.”

Raph snapped his head toward the newcomers. It was a huge dino, the one with three horns dressed in a weird, primitive way. Donatello would know the name, but Donnie was nowhere. 

Where were his brothers?

He shouted the question’s his voice so raspy, it was more like a choked sound.

“Dunno what you are saying.” The dino shrugged, not giving a crap about the distress and confusion Raph was in. “There is another like you, in another cell if it what you ask. He is our champ! This is why the Boss spends so much on you!” The dino looked down, with a mix of pity and contempt. “I’m not sure he made a good deal. You’re too tiny! The Champ is thrice your side, but you know; the Boss is the Boss. He said you were a fierce bitch on the slave market, knocking and trashing people around and so, you will make a great show!”

Bough, his mind told him. He had been bought as he was a slave. How could it have happened? He has no memory of it.

“If you promise to behave, I can get you rid of it.” He pointed the chain. “It’s breakfast time and then, training.”

Breathing hard to no into a blind panic, Raph processed what he just learned. Somewhat, he got abducted, dragged on another planet or dimension, and sold as he was a cow!

“Training for what? I ain’t training for shit!”Raph bellowed! 

He wasn’t done that the guardian pressed on something on his gauntlet and Raph fell on his knees as an electric shock ran down his body. His hands raised up out of instinct to his neck. His fingers met the cold metal of a collar and Raph desperately tried to find a way to unlock it.

“This is what we do to the misbehaving dogs like you. Talkback again, and I send you one that would let you permanent brain damage,” the dino hissed. “Now, you will come to train. Anyway, it’s in your interest, if you want to live a little longer during the show.”

Raph tried to pull himself together as the pain was only a dull ache in the marrow of his bones. The guy said there was another creature like him, right? Anyway, if he didn’t get out of his cell, his chances to escape were very few. He had no idea where he was or even, when. Donatello had explained to him there were other dimensions, where the timelapse were different and also, space. Raph had a good opinion about his strength, but he wasn’t naive enough to believe he could escape when he didn’t even know how he got there. He needed allies or at least clues.

Even if it was pissed him off, Raph let himself be dragged out of his cell through a sinister hall with cells similar to his from each side. The dino pushed a heavy door and Raph blinked, his eyes sensitive at the sudden light. 

There were in the middle of an open-air arena. All around him creatures looking like alien or mutants were fighting and Raph felt a moment like on a movie-set. But his wonder lasted only one moment; it wasn’t any movie, it was real and he had to get out of there.

They were gladiators and now the “live little longer during the show” made sense. It was a circus game, as the Roman did, cheering the fighters for a slaughter.

Outside the court, there was no spectator sat on the tier benches. Another dino, even bigger and scarier than the guardian, with longer horns and leather covered in scars, walked toward them with a heavy step. 

“It is the new recruit?” he asked after a quick, not impressed at all glance toward Raphael. The word recruit bristled him and again, his pride was revolted to have to play those games for those people. As the guardian replied, Raph scanned his surroundings, looking for an eventual exit or weak spots as Fearless would have done if he was in his position. 

Then, he saw him, easy to spot with his massive shell. It was so familiar; the same green forest hue and something arrogant in the demeanor, but also, so foreign and Raph’s heart sank, having hoped until then that one of his brothers was there too. It wasn’t Leonardo; that turtle was twice taller and broader, the line of the hard muscle more definite, enhanced by the painted blue strips that marked him. He was wearing the same kind of gladiators outfits as the others, but those were training at a respectful distance from him. Was he the Champ they told him about? He sure gives off a powerful aura. At the same moment, as the unknown turtle sensed he was observed, he snapped his head toward Raphael.

Their eyes met and a weird feeling, half relief and half confusion crawl in Raph. There was no error; it was Leo’s almond-shaped blue-ice eyes and a thrill ran in him as he saw something he didn’t expect in the blue chips: the gleam of recognition. How could it be?

Instinct made his body move by itself. He made a step toward the blue-painted turtle but a heat around his neck froze him.

“You stay here,” the cell guardian growled. “Tiny chump like you as nothing to do with the Champ.” 

Tamed or rather seemed to be because he had no choice, Raph stayed there but stared intensely at the Champion, sending him a silent prayer to get closer. 

But this Leo turned away, resuming the stretching session he had interrupted crushing down Raph’s just blossoming hopes to get an ally, that could explain to him what was going on and help him to run away.

“Let see what he got,” the biggest dino decided and Raph supposed he was the one in charge of the training. “Such a tiny fighter,” he mocked. 

In a language that Raph didn’t understand, the training responsible asked a lizard boy to come. The Lizard put himself in an attacking position and when Raph got a sword forced into his hand, he understood they meant them to fight. 

His opponent was taller than him, but with no muscle at all. Considering that everyone seemed bigger than him, Raphael understood they tried to find him the fairest match. The sword wasn’t his favorite weapon, but he had seen Leo enough and fought with him enough to be a very correct swordsman. 

Without any signal, the lizard rushed to him, and instinct made Raph do the best move he could do in his position. He slid through the ground, between the lizard’s longest legs, and sliced one of his calves at the same. 

The lizard fell on his knee in a puddle of blood and Raph wiped his face from the splatters.

The coach clapped slowly in his hands.

“Not bad. He may survive five minutes,” he commented idly. 

“Leave him to me and I will make of him a Champion.”

Leo-could he calls him Leo-had talked and the other fighters had a surprised mutter but again, they all stepped back. 

“Don’t cross boundaries, Champ,” the coach said, but his voice lacked real authority all of a sudden. “You can be undefeated, you’re still a slave. You didn’t win your freedom, yet.”

The word freedom arose Raphael’s attention and he looked with expectancy to that bulkier and older version of his brother.

“I only want to make sure the Boss doesn’t lose his money and us putting a good show for the Emperor,” Leonardo said, his voice unexpressive, but Raph knew better and his heart raced. Whatever how and why Leo knew him and had stepped up because he felt drawn to him and wanted to protect him. “Are you really trying to prevent me from doing something good for the Boss Business?”

The trainer stammered something, but Leo was already acting as he did know the outcome of it. 

“Come, little one,” he said to Raph over his broad shoulder as he walked away and Raph despite being pissed to be called little one followed to a spot away from the other.

“Are you Leonardo?” Raph asked when they were alone.

“Yes,” he replied. “And no. I’m Leonardo, but not your Leonardo. There’s many version of us. You and I are from a different universe. Don’t ask me how it’s possible. I’m not Donatello.”

“Don…” Nostalgia hit Raph hard. He could fight often with them, how much he missed his brothers. “Where are they?” he asked, meaning at once his own brothers and Leonardo’s.

“I don’t know for ours, but I have a feeling my brothers are also held captive by the Triceratons. Just elsewhere.”

“The Triceratons?”

“Those,” Leo said, with a tilt of the head as he put himself in defense. “They had a powerful weapon that Donatello decided we have to disable. Raph went missing first and then, I was here.”

Raph understood he had to attack or at least fake too, for them to look like training. They spared in silence for a little moment. Leonardo was commenting on each of his moves as sternly as his Leo did in the Dojo. How much he missed Fearless’bitching now.

“Since when,” he asked in a low voice. They were training enough them for the Tricerons didn’t watch them as closely, anymore.

“I keep track of the days passing.” Leo fought back, but pulling his strikes. “It’s been over five years. But I know they are still alive.”

Five years? Raph’s mind was blown at the unexpected answer. But it also fills him with dread. If this Leo was anything like his Leo, he was clever. If that big Leo didn’t find a way out, yet, it was a very bad omen for himself. 

“Gladiators can be free at their thousandth victory. I count them too. I won 917th tournaments so far.”  
It was very impressive and Raph understood better the respect surrounding that version of his brother.

“There’s a representation thrice a week. In less than six months, I will be free and be able to search for my brothers.”

“Are you sure you could trust them?” Even if for him six months there was an eternity, he understood that for Leonardo’s patience it wasn’t that long to wait. But what if he was defeated or the Triceraton didn’t respect their promise. 

“I can’t really be defeated, Leo explained. “Those are big, but they have no discipline and aren’t smart enough. They are sloppy, rushing to the fight, convinced that if they hit first and hard enough, they would save their life. They barely survive two months. I’m the one who held the Champion title for the longest in history. I have a devoted fan club,” he explained with a cocky smirk.

“How does it work,” Raph asked.

“Sometimes, they are imaginative,” Leo explained. “But most of the time, it’s a classic last man standing.”

Leonardo turned serious and thoughtful. 

“Tonight, we have dinner.” he stepped back as to mean the training was over. indeed, it had been a while. Even if Leo had been soft on him, Raphael was covered in sweat. “It’s nothing fancy; barley and beans, but as Champion, I’m allowed to get wine sweetened with some honey. Come to my cells, they would let you be if you don’t try to escape the building. Anyway, they have a tracker, so don’t even try,” Leo warned him. “We will share a cup and I would explain to you how to say alive in those games.”

Raph frowned. Drinking before a fight wasn’t Leonardo at all, but maybe other versions weren’t all the same. Moreover, this one was a full grown-adult, not only twice his size but twice his age. Raphael has no choice but to trust him. Anyway, as the crisp line of muscles showed physical strength, the blue-steel eyes expressed Leo’s familiar wisdom. 

***  
The prospect of being able to talk in private with Leonardo, later on, kept Raph relatively calm. He even let himself be groomed and painted with red stripes similar to Leo’s blue ones. He didn’t try to interact with any other gladiators. In their eyes, Raph was seeing wariness and fear and despair. They wouldn’t spare him, they were there to survive and so, this is why no one tried to even develop any friendship. 

Leo was at the end of the table. He has more food on his plate, and when his plate was cleaned, they bring him some dried fruits, for him alone. 

“No wonder he is the Champ,” one next to him bickered. “They care more for him. I’m still hungry.”

“They wouldn’t waste fruits for someone doomed to die like you are,” another mocked and both of them were about to fight when they got shocked by one of the guards watching them.

“Silence” one of them barked and this is the moment Leo chose to stand up.

“I’m going to finish this in my room,” Leo said. “I will take some wine.”

A few guards shared some curious glances, but they knew better than to oppose the Champ. Anyway, Leo wasn’t looking for an answer and he walked out of the room.

“I said we should gang all over him,” a gladiator suggested. “His reign had lasted enough.”

Raph stood up, biting his lips. It wasn’t a discussion he wanted to hear, but his loyalty couldn’t stand his brother being attacked, even if he wasn’t really his brother. 

“Try him, bitch! You will have to get me too!”

By how they looked at him, Raph understood he just forgot they were all so bigger than him, he barely reached the chest of the shortest of them.

For once, he was wise enough to not pick up more of the fight and walked to join Leonardo. He had no idea where he was and walked through the hall. At the end of it, a cell had a dim light and he found him. Leo’s cell has some sparse furniture and tapestry decorated the walls. But more important, he has s real bed and also a little table next to it with a candle.

Leo was laying on the bed, a little too narrow for him, but it was tenfold better than the hay Raph has in his own cell. In his hand, he had a cup. He motioned to Raph to take the one on the bed table. 

"Those are some I won in past victories," Leo explained, showing the tapestry. "They keep the money they made with me, but they ask me sometimes what I need. I have a few books," he said, pointing to a shelf. "To fill my lonely nights."

Raph took a careful sip as he listened to Leo; the wine was sweet, with a hint of a pleasant fire and he took a larger gulp that emptied half of it.

“Slow down,” Leo said in a low, husky voice. “You will get sick. We both don’t want that.”

Raph wiped his mouth.

“You are definitely a Leo,” he said bitterly. How he missed him. “Always preaching.”

“Mm, I guess I am,” Leo said. “Tell him, how do you feel about your brother. Your Leonardo, I mean.”

Raph got troubled very fast, he has no idea what to answer to the out of the blue question.”

“I… he…” It wasn’t even that he didn’t know what to answer. He couldn’t even hide behind his usual angry front and bitch about Leo. The turtle in front of him was also a Leo and his only hope in that cold and hostile place.

“Are you desiring him?” Leo asked more straightforwardly. “I mean in a sexual way? Don’t be shy. My brothers and I had that kind of relationship.”

If Raph could gasp more, he would. 

“Come again?” he choked.

Leo smirked and put down his own cup.

“We are lovers. This is why I know he isn’t dead. In fact, we are all lovers, the four of us. This is why I would find them. To get intimate turned the bond between us stronger.”

A raw passion was displayed on Leo’s face and Raph swallowed heavily. He has no opinion about if Leo’s bros were dead. Five years and a few months was a fucking long time. He has no opinion either as if it was true that sex could strong a bond, but what he knew for sure was that it was damn hot.

Envy crawled into him; if one day he could see his brothers again, he doubted he could talk to them into it. His Leo could be alluring, he was stern and too much influenced by Master Splinter. He even doubted Leo once popped a stiffy. 

How lonely he was and how unlikely it was that he would ever see them again, hit him like a tun of brick. He couldn’t even tell them goodbye.

“I know what you are thinking,” Leo said in a comforting manner. “I’m not your leader, as you are not my brother, but tonight we can keep each other warm. Don’t you think so?”

Raph stared, not sure he followed. What is Leo saying what he thought he was saying.

“Prostitutes had been offered to me many times, as a tribute to the Champion but I didn’t touch them. I longed for my brother’s bodies. You’re small, but you are one of them.”

This time the proposition was clear enough Raph couldn’t ignore it. 

Flustered, Raph searched words to express his feelings. He never thought that in his lifetime, he would get a sex offer. That it was a version of his brothers, for whom he got some shady feelings were making it even weirder, but exciting at once. That Leo was serious as the real Leo would have been, but the fact he had proposed first made Raph not anxious to get turned down like he would have been with his real brother. His eyes scanned the Champion’s body, all in rip muscles. It was obvious that Leo was also the alpha of his pack, and he didn’t have in mind bottoming. Raph’s eyes landed on what was hidden behind the loincloths. He must have a huge cock and Raph was troubled with uncertainty for a moment.

“I’m big,” Leo conceded softly. “But you are a brother and I won’t hurt you. If you want me, your body will open easily for me, trust me.”

His heart racing, Raph moved closed but without knowing what to do. 

“Calm down and come here,” Leo said, pulling gently on his hand. Raph let himself go and sat by the Champion. “Close your eyes and take a deep breath. Think of your brothers.”

Swallowing hard but doing as he had been told, Raph closed his eyes, not sure what to brace himself for. He didn’t expect the soft kiss. He fluttered his eyes in surprise, meeting the blue gaze, slightly amused. 

“Do you want more?”Leonardo asked softly, but in a raspy voice, thick by a desire that sent sparkle up Raph’s spine.

“Yeah,” he replied breathlessly.

Leo dug again to kiss him but that time, he pressed harder on Raph’s lips, forcing his way open, twirling his tongue again Raph’s stiff one. When the biggest turtle broke the kiss, he gazed down at Raph, his pupil wide-blown by arousal, obviously satisfied to have turned Raph into a shivering, needy mess.

They kissed again but this time Leonardo pushed him down on his shell. When he left a little room to Raph, Raphael looked down, and with embarrassment noted he was hard, his slit open by how swollen his cock was. Out of instinct, he tried to close his legs and hide, but Leo put a reassuring hand on his plastron.

“Don’t be ashamed, the way your body reacts to me is normal.” With his both hands, he pulled Raph close to him, keeping his knees spread open and tenderly, he leaned to kiss the thigh. “They give me oil to enhance my musculature. I would use it on you, to slide better in. It could sting, but you will feel better very quickly. Trust me on this.”

Raph nodded, too nerve wrecked and not trusting his voice. But when his eyes met the long, thick, hard as steel purplish cock, that Leonardo had pulled out, he tensed in anticipation. 

“Shhh, I will make you feel good.” The Champion had poured some lotion on him and was working in his shaft, to make it slick. He grabbed Raph’s dick that despite how anxious Raph was, was still hard. He pulled in synch on Raph’s cock, his hand wet from the lotion making the contact even more pleasant. It wasn’t long that Raph was rolling his hips and he only stopped for a moment when he felt a steady pressure pushing into his tight ring of muscle. 

“Are you ready? This is only my finger for now, but I want to make you feel how good it could be before putting in something else.”

Raphael didn’t reply but he tried to slacken his body and Leo took it as an agreement, pushing his fingers deeper. 

“Look how good it’s to be filled,” he said, in a soothing voice. Indeed, after the first minutes where it hurt like a bitch, he felt now a pleasant buzz spreading in him. “Relax,” Leo breathed. “Let me in.”

Raph closed his eyes and coaxed himself to relax.

“Ah… shit…” He panted as he wiggled his hips. A second finger had joined the first, stretching him out. “I didn’t know…” he stammered, not even conscious he was trying to talk.

“What? That it was feeling so good?” Leo had a smug smirk. “You didn’t see anything yet.”

He pulled out his fingers and Raph was about to protest feeling so empty and cold, but a heavy pressure entered him as Leonardo sank his length into him. 

“Hold on me,” Leo instructed. “It would be a rough ride.” 

The burn of the intrusion lasted longer than with the fingers and he bore with it by gritting his teeth. The guy was ready too big and his ass wasn’t made to take something of that size. But at some motion Leonardo did, Raph’s inside loosened up as he felt sparkles of incredible pleasure and moaned loudly.

“Fuck!” 

His hands gripped Leo’s strong, broad tight as he immediately began to rock, to meet each of Leo’s trust. The hypnotic gaze above him was monitoring every of his expression, and Raph didn't know if it was a turn-on or making him feel self-conscious. He wasn’t used to such sensation and he came quickly and hard, wailing. Overstimulation, as Leonardo was chasing down his own orgasm, turned part of his afterglow painful, but when he was done, the Champion gently wiped both of them clean and after that, tired out Raph didn’t protest as he was almost rocked to sleep.

When he was asleep Leonardo watched him thoughtfully. That Raph could be fierce, he was too small for someone to buy him as a gladiator without a secret agenda. Perhaps, the Emperor was tired to see the same winner for the past five years. Maybe he didn’t want Leo to be free and so, find and freed his brothers as well. So the Boss got the order to find a way to get Leo out and choosing that cute, smaller, and younger version of his own brother was a sure way to be sure Leo didn't land on him any lethal strike. 

Leo’s single weak spot was his brothers someone finally figured, even if it had never spoken of them to anyone but that new turtle. 

It was a genius move Leo hadn’t expected and with a sigh, he cuddled the little turtle, humming gently to be sure anxiety left Raph completely. Was he dreaming of his brothers? How Leo missed them. Despite what he said, he felt sometimes uncertain about the fate of his sibling. But thinking of them as dead or thinking the Boss could fool him with a false promise of freedom would just drive him mad, and then, he would end up killed. He nuzzled the little one. Raphael needed a good sleep because tomorrow, it will be a Last Man Standing Tournament. He needed to stay alive at least until Leo’s turn.

Maybe the shortest path to see his brothers again was in death. It wasn’t something Leonardo had ever feared. Now that he had felt again the tremor of a brother’s body underneath him, his heat, after 5 years of longing, Leonardo was ready. 


End file.
